<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Song of Ice and Fire by wisteriawrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018446">A Song of Ice and Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriawrites/pseuds/wisteriawrites'>wisteriawrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV), Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Chan is the son of Benjen Stark, Depictions of slavery, Dothraki Han Jisung, Dragons, Explicit Sexual Content, Felix is the son of Viserys Targaryen, Fire, Graphic Description of Corpses, It was a mutual agreement, Khal Han Jisung, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Squire Yang Jeongin, its a dragon corpse though sooo, kinda not really though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriawrites/pseuds/wisteriawrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a saying in Westeros. </p><p>"Every time a Targaryen is born, the gods flip a coin, and the world holds its breath."</p><p>The survivors of the Last War and the Mad Queen's carnage had collected the pieces of their lives left afterwards, but some were left drowning. When the Queen in the North passed, a bastard now bearing the Stark family name takes up the Northern Throne.</p><p>And halfway across the world, a Targaryen survives with a coin that has not yet landed. </p><p>When their paths cross, the world can only hope the coin will land on the right side.</p><p> </p><p>***Chapter 1 has been heavily edited so you may want to read it again***</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Dragon Lives and the North Remembers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chris realized then that leaving Viserion may have been in bad taste when welcoming a Targaryen into his home. “I apologize. I’m still new to this, and we haven’t had the means to move it.”</p><p>Felix’s gaze was hard but his smile still remained. “So I heard. What is the son of a member of the Night’s Watch doing ruling a kingdom?” Chris gave him his own tight smile. “I happened to be the only living Stark available to take the throne.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The North was bland. All of Westeros was bland, but the North was especially so, Felix thought. He would much rather be back home in Mereen - back in his own kingdom - but alas. He was in Westeros, in the North with the cold and snow. </p><p>At least he had Jisung, the only link he had to his mother’s heritage. He only knew that she was Dothraki, and that she had died in childbirth. Jisung himself was Dothraki. He had taught Felix the language, the customs, everything he missed without his mother. </p><p>What he knew of his father was what he heard in the form of whispers in the streets, that he was a despicable man that deserved what he got. </p><p>A bump in the road made Felix’s frown deepen, and Jisung took notice immediately. “It won’t be that bad,” he said in Dothraki. It was a rough language, but it got the job done. </p><p>“You don’t know that.” The horselord gave him a look. “You’ve never been across the narrow sea. You don’t know what Westeros is like.”</p><p>“And you do?” Felix really didn’t have an answer to that, and turned his head to stare out the carriage window. It wasn’t interesting at all, just snow, snow, and more snow. It was better than looking into the too smug face of his friend. </p><p>He heard Jisung ready himself to continue telling him how it’ll all be okay, but he swore and gasped. “By the Gods, what is that?”</p><p>Felix could see the walls of Winterfell drawing closer, but that wasn’t what had either of their attention. What they were interested in was the corpse laid out across the plain outside the stronghold of the North.</p><p>A dragon.</p><p>The cold had done its job in preserving the beast for a while, but decay had still set in over the years, and it was rotting almost beyond recognition. Scales were missing, chunks of flesh were rotting off and falling to the ground in heaps, leaving bone and innards exposed to the elements. Felix might have been in awe had it not been so gruesome and personal. </p><p> </p><p>❅</p><p> </p><p>Chris was nervous beyond belief. He hadn’t even been this nervous for his coronation. </p><p>He turned to his squire, Jeongin, a boy not much younger than himself. “Maybe this was a bad idea.”</p><p>Jeongin only shrugged and said, “It was your idea in the first place. And now he’s coming up our road, so you have to live with it.” Chris made a face at him, but it was true. This had been his idea. </p><p>Repair the relationship between the Starks and the Targaryens. That was what he wanted. That was hopefully what he would get with this. </p><p>Paired with the legion of Dothraki was an army of Unsullied, which he hadn’t been expecting. He’d heard rumors that the Unsullied had gone to a small island after the war ended, but he didn’t think they would, or had, aligned themselves with anyone besides Daenerys Targaryen. Dead center in the parade was the carriage, black adorned with intricate crimson details. </p><p>It came to a halt before Chris and a translator stepped down from his horse. The door of the carriage opened and the Dothraki lord stepped out, hair braided extravagantly and decorated with small silver bells, followed by the most gorgeous human being Chris had ever seen. </p><p>The Targaryen boy was around the same height as himself, maybe a little shorter. He was bundled up in furs to fight against the cold, his skin a honey gold against the snow and adorned with freckles. His natural attributes paired with his Targaryen silver blond hair and his striking violet eyes made him ethereal. </p><p>“I welcome you to Winterfell, Felix Targaryen.” He was speaking but he felt like he was standing outside of his own body, still so awestruck by the beauty before him.</p><p>The translator relayed his message to Felix in Valyrian, and the boy responded with a voice deeper than any Chris had ever heard before. “He thanks you for your hospitality, King Christopher Stark.”</p><p>“Just Chris is fine,” he said. As a second thought, he added, “Can you tell him he looks…exotic?”</p><p>Suddenly Felix was opening his mouth again. “You do realize I can speak the common tongue, Your Grace?” Chris’s mouth opened in an “O” and he felt his ears heat up. “I - It was meant as a compliment.”</p><p>Felix gave him a small smile, but it didn’t quite meet his eyes. “As was the dead dragon outside your walls, I’m sure.”</p><p>Chris realized then that leaving Viserion may have been in bad taste when welcoming a Targaryen into his home. “I apologize. I’m still new to this, and we haven’t had the means to move it.”</p><p>Felix’s gaze was hard but his smile still remained. “So I heard. What is the son of a member of the Night’s Watch doing ruling a kingdom?” Chris gave him his own tight smile. “I happened to be the only living Stark available to take the throne.”</p><p>“Jon Snow?”</p><p>“Dead. And not a Stark. He was more related to you than he was me.”</p><p>“Lady Stark?”</p><p>Chris held in his sigh. It seemed Felix hadn’t come without doing his research first. “Nobody has seen Arya since the war ended.”</p><p>Felix’s smile loosened, his eyes softening. “Forgive me. It’s been a long journey.”</p><p>He could sense no lie from him, and his own expression relaxed. “I’m sure. My squire will show you to your chambers.” Jeongin stepped forward and Felix approached him to follow, the Dothraki Khal close behind. He stopped beside Chris and gave him a lingering stare. </p><p>“I look forward to getting to know you, Your Grace.”</p><p> </p><p>❅</p><p> </p><p>“That could have gone much worse.”</p><p>“How much worse could it have gone, Jeongin?” Chris asked.</p><p>“He could have spit in your face.” Chris gave a long sigh. Felix didn’t seem the type to stoop that low, but he had his doubts if he was close to the Dothraki. “But he didn’t. So he must like you at least a little bit,” Jeongin continued as he helped saddle Chris’s horse. He looked over the stallion’s back to see his squire sporting a smile. </p><p>“Come on, don’t joke about this,” he was practically whining. “I really want this to work out. I want to repair what Lady Sansa started.”</p><p>Jeongin held his hands up in defense then continued his tightening of the saddle. A ride would help clear Chris’s head of his worries. And then he could have dinner with Felix and try to apologize, make him more comfortable going into this arrangement. Make him think he wasn’t about to be killed.</p><p>Gods, leaving the dragon had really been a bad first impression. </p><p>“Are you going out for a ride?” </p><p>Chris turned around to be faced with the face that was currently haunting him. He was with one of the Unsullied commanders, who was leading a snow white mare by the reins. “I was,” Chris responded. </p><p>“Do you mind if I join you?” This really wasn’t how Chris expected his afternoon to go. Felix had said he was tired, so why he wanted to go on a ride with him was beyond him. He nodded anyway. </p><p>Felix turned and spoke in Valyrian to the commander, who gave Chris a paralyzing stare before handing the reins to Felix and leaving. Chris looked at Jeongin, silently begging for help, as Felix mounted the mare and his squire just shrugged. Chris mounted his own horse and led him to stand beside Felix’s. </p><p>They left the walls of Winterfell and Felix’s eyes almost immediately found Viserion’s corpse. The pace was slow, and his eyes lingered for as long as it was in sight. Once the woods broke his line of sight, Felix turned forward again. “What happened to it?” </p><p>“The Night King killed him. He used him to attack Winterfell and he died and stayed dead after the Long Night ended.”</p><p>Felix was silent for a long time. Chris honestly began to think he had no chance of talking to him again during the ride for a while until he spoke again. “How fast is he?” It took a moment for Chris to realize he was referring to the horse. </p><p>“Decent. Why?” </p><p>Felix gave him an almost blinding smile. “You’d better hope he’s better than that, then.” And then he was urging his mare forward and they were galloping off. Chris was struck for a too long moment before he was urging his own horse to follow. </p><p>The mare was fast. Felix’s hair shone in the sunlight that was managing to peek through the clouds like a beacon. He could hear him laughing up ahead, and he followed until he stopped in the middle of a clearing. Chris was behind him, panting despite not being the one who put all the effort in. </p><p>“Seems like he’s a little less than decent, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Chris scoffed in denial. “I had it under control. Whole time.”</p><p>Felix laughed, loud and clear, and the sound was like music to Chris’s ears. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad at dinner after all.</p><p> </p><p>❅</p><p> </p><p>It turned out that Felix enjoyed making himself scarce. After dinner the first night, Chris barely saw him. </p><p>On occasion he would see him out walking with the Khal, and others he would catch a glimpse of him sitting out alone by Viserion, but that was it. He hoped he hadn’t done anything to offend him further. </p><p>One of the days he could see the head of silver hair sat out by the dragon, Chris decided he would join him. He really didn’t know how Felix could stand the smell of rot to sit out there for hours on end. </p><p>It seemed he had sensed him coming, as he said, “You know, I feel more at home sitting here with this corpse than I ever have anywhere else. Isn’t that sad?”</p><p>Chris packed down the snow with his boot before pulling his cloak underneath himself and sitting down beside Felix. His eyes fixed on Viserion. He assumed he must have been a sight to behold when he was alive. He still was dead. “No, I understand that. He was your aunt’s child, your cousin. It makes sense that you feel a connection with him.”</p><p>“I want nothing to do with my aunt.”</p><p>“And yet you sit with her dragon.” He heard Felix huff a laugh. “Yes. I do.”</p><p>Silence fell over them but it was comfortable. There was no desire for Chris to fill it with anything. They sat there until the sun began to dip below the horizon, and that was when Felix broke it once more. “When is the wedding set for?”</p><p>“Two days.” Felix hummed in a response. “I want you to know that you don’t have to. You can say no and go back home, and I would be comfortable knowing we can at least be acquainted. I don’t want you to feel pressured.”</p><p>Felix stood up and Chris followed. He faced him, violet eyes studying his face. It was a moment before he spoke again. “I’ll marry you, Christopher Stark. But you will treat me the way you would any spouse, not like a political alliance, or we won’t be acquainted.”</p><p>Chris nodded and felt tension release from his shoulders that he hadn’t realized was there. “I wouldn’t think of treating you any other way.” Felix seemed satisfied and started to walk back towards Winterfell. Chris was close behind and almost ran into him when he suddenly stopped. </p><p>He followed his gaze to where he was looking and found two stones. Felix bent to pick one up and turned it in his hands. It didn’t look normal. It was almost like it was scaled. Felix seemed so entranced by it and Chris could understand why. He picked up the second and held each in one hand against his chest. </p><p>Then he was continuing on his way back to Winterfell without another word.</p><p> </p><p>❅</p><p> </p><p>The wedding could have gone worse. The banquet was lively, the hall lit by torches to fight the dark. Felix looked slightly uncomfortable, but he offered small smiles to anyone who decided to come offer their congratulations. </p><p>But if he looked uncomfortable before, he looked absolutely horrified when the bedding ceremony began and he was lifted into the air to be carried to Chris’s - now their shared - chambers. </p><p>When the door shut, they stood in silence. Felix didn’t look so afraid now, but the discomfort was still there. </p><p>“They expect us to bed each other.”</p><p>“And what if I don’t want to?” Felix asked. </p><p>“Then we don’t.” Felix nodded in response and shed his top layer of clothing before settling down on the edge of the bed. Chris removed only his cloak before seating himself on the other side, then stretched out on the bed. Felix was still sitting up, looking unsure. </p><p>“I won’t touch you without your permission or initiation. I promise.”</p><p>That seemed to reassure him, as he laid down. After a moment’s pause, he shuffled closer until he was pressed against Chris’s side and shut his eyes. </p><p>Chris’s hand found its way to the crown of Felix’s head, and he drifted off to the sound of the steady breathing beside him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Pyre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><i>“I’m</i> going to help him. You are staying here.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“There always needs to be someone in the North. If I’m gone, you are the only one that can hold it. Not having someone on the Northern throne isn’t an option,” Chris explained. </p>
<p>“Your people have made it very obvious they hate me. I doubt they will want me sitting on your throne while you fight for someone else.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“She…kah?”</p>
<p>“No, shekh.”</p>
<p>Chris groaned, leaning back in his chair. “This is hopeless. You’ll never manage to teach me.” Felix’s smile was one of the brightest he’d seen yet, even as the Unsullied commander stood in the doorway menacingly.</p>
<p>“You just need to keep trying. Say it. Shekh.” </p>
<p>Chris tried again but to no avail. Felix went off on a tangent about how he just needed to keep going at it and that it also took him a while to learn Dothraki. Chris would much rather be learning Valyrian, but Felix had insisted on Dothraki first because, in his words, if he could learn Dothraki, he could learn any language. </p>
<p>It obviously wasn’t going very well. </p>
<p>Felix glanced towards the hearth where he had begun keeping the strange stones in a pot of burning coals. Chris wasn’t sure why he insisted on keeping them. They were just stones, likely of no value, but the one time he tried arguing over it hadn’t ended well and they didn’t speak to each other for days afterwards. </p>
<p>Soon Felix was standing and the Unsullied commander moved to join him by his side, but was stopped by the simple movement of a hand. “Torgo Nudho,” and then he was giving him an order in Valyrian, and the commander stilled where he was at the doorway. He looked at Chris and said, “I’ll be right back.” Then he was gone, leaving him alone with the Unsullied. </p>
<p>The man was staring at him, and the silence dragged on so long that he grew uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat and glanced over his shoulder to find him still staring. Chris cleared his throat. “Torgo Nudho - am I pronouncing that correctly?” He was met with a curt nod in response. “The last I heard, the Unsullied sailed to Naath. How did you come to serve Felix in Mereen?”</p>
<p>“Naath does not exist anymore. Destroyed by Lannister armies.” He spoke in the common tongue, though heavily accented. “We returned to Mereen to protect our Queen’s kingdom.” And that was all he was left with. </p>
<p>Chris felt that his prying was unwelcome, but tried again anyway. “Have I wronged you? It feels as though you don’t trust me.”</p>
<p>“A Stark killed my Queen.”</p>
<p>Ah. “I am not Jon Snow. I never met him. I promise you, I mean Felix no harm.”</p>
<p>Torgo Nudho smiled at him, albeit obviously forced. Felix walked back in the room at that moment and the conversation ended there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>❅</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first time Felix allowed Chris to touch him intimately had been on the anniversary of their marriage. </p>
<p>Chris had started to think he would never be allowed, but just when he had been settling into bed that night, Felix climbed onto his lap and <i>looked at him,</i> and from then on their hands hadn’t left each other. </p>
<p>Watching Felix shy away from anyone who happened to glance at him and try to cover the expanse of his throat the next morning had definitely been more satisfying than it had the right to be, but the way Felix began to look at him was more so. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>❅</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your Grace, a raven arrived this morning from Storm’s End.”</p>
<p>Felix watched as Chris took the roll of parchment from the maester. As he read it, his eyebrows drew together and he realized something was wrong. “Storm’s End has been sacked by Yara Greyjoy. Gendry Baratheon rides for Winterfell for aid, and his soldiers have bent the knee to her,” he said, pushing a sigh from his nose. </p>
<p>“What would Yara Greyjoy want with Storm’s End?”</p>
<p>“There’s no way of telling with her. She’s always been against Bran being king. Maybe her goal is King’s Landing.”</p>
<p>The maester spoke up before Felix was able to. “Your Grace, what would you suggest your next action be?” </p>
<p>Chris leaned back in his seat, the sun catching on the dual headed direwolf crown atop his head. He thought for a long moment, and Felix grew tired of waiting for his answer. “Obviously, we’re going to help him?”</p>
<p>“<i>I’m</i> going to help him. You are staying here.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“There always needs to be someone in the North. If I’m gone, you are the only one that can hold it. Not having someone on the Northern throne isn’t an option,” Chris explained. </p>
<p>“Your people have made it very obvious they hate me. I doubt they will want me sitting on your throne while you fight for someone else.”</p>
<p>“Nobody said anything about fighting for anyone.”</p>
<p>“Are you helping Gendry Baratheon or not?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” </p>
<p>“So you’re fighting for him,” Felix fired. </p>
<p>“No. I’m not. I’ll meet him halfway and provide him the men he needs to take back Storm’s End.” Felix shrunk back at his tone. He doubted it would be as simple as Chris was putting it, but relented anyway. “Fine. I will hold your throne for you.”</p>
<p>With that, Chris nodded to the maester, who left them with a low bow. Once the doors closed behind him, Chris turned to Felix and took his hand in his own. “I will not fight. I swear it to you.” </p>
<p>If Felix had learned anything while he was in the North, it had been that Chris was always a man of his word. It only took one look into his eyes for him to once again give in. “You come back,” he demanded quietly. Chris gave him a reassuring smile.</p>
<p>He was gone with an army of Northerners before the sun set.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>❅</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix had grown uncomfortable. It had already been a month since Chris left, and he could feel a constant sense of dread each and every day now. The feeling had nothing to do with Chris’s absence, though. It was coming from within Winterfell. </p>
<p>It weighed so heavily on his chest that he had taken to having not only Torgo Nudho escort him, but also Jisung. Even then, he didn’t always feel safe. </p>
<p>He had been walking through the streets with the two of them trailing behind him when a man he had never seen before approached him. </p>
<p>“Your Grace. Please, I beg you. My children are hungry, and I don’t have enough food to feed them.” The man lowered his head and held out his hands. Felix wasn’t sure how he was supposed to react. He wasn’t carrying any money, and he didn’t have any food to offer with him. A small crowd was gathered on all sides of him, mostly older Northerners, their eyes watchful. As if they were waiting for his judgement. </p>
<p>So Felix went with his natural instinct. He took one of the man’s hands into his own, something he would often do in Mereen with no worries. But still, that feeling of dread remained heavy on his shoulders. “I’m sorry, but I have nothing with me that would help your family. If you wouldn’t mind, you can-” </p>
<p>He was cut off by the man drawing a dagger from his belt. The next few moments moved so fast that Felix didn’t realize what was happening until it was over. He only knew that one second the man was raising the dagger to bring it down on him and the next he was on the ground beside Jisung. He registered the man turn to make a run for it, but he was soon stopped by Torgo Nudho’s spear embedding itself in his knee. His brain was more focused on Jisung, quickly bleeding out next to him. </p>
<p>He crawled over his, cradled his head in his hands. Blood was pooling at the edges of Jisung’s mouth and tears were spilling over before he could make an effort to stop them. He could hear the Unsullied shouting in Valyrian about taking the man to the dungeons, but his hands were fumbling to draw the dagger out of his friend’s gut. Jisung stopped him with his hands wrapped around his wrist. “Don’t.”</p>
<p>“But I can take you to-”</p>
<p>Jisung shook his head and coughed, the blood landing on Felix’s cheek. He was shaking, fighting against the grip that was swiftly weakening. It took everything he had to not get up, to not leave him to die alone in the snow.</p>
<p>The man was gone, taken away by the Unsullied, and from the corner of his eye he caught sight of a pitch black stallion stopping beside him, felt hands on his shoulders, vaguely registered Chris’s voice in his ear, but all he could see was the light fading from Jisung’s eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>❅</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chris knew Felix was being irrational. But he was grieving, and there was nothing he could do to stop that besides give him what he wanted.</p>
<p>So he had a pyre built. A proper one for the Dothraki. He could only hope he wouldn’t be anything besides irrational as he watched a Dothraki man place Felix’s two precious stones on either side of the Khal’s head, and another tie the man who had attempted to take his life to the pyre.</p>
<p>Felix turned to address the legion of Dothraki gathered to send their Khal to the Night Lands. His Dothraki lessons had progressed far enough for him to understand what he was saying. “You will be my Khalessar. If you stay, it will be as brothers and sisters, as husbands and wives,” the more Felix said, the more of them left. He switched to the common tongue now. “I am Felix Taragaryen, of the blood of Old Valyria. I am the dragon’s son, and I swear to you that those who would harm you will die screaming.”</p>
<p>The man tied to the pyre drew everyone’s attention. “You will not hear me scream.”</p>
<p>“I will. But it is not your screams I want. Only your life.” A Dothraki man handed Felix a torch, and Chris watched as he lit the pyre. The man’s silence lasted only until the flames kissed him. The pyre was glowing gold and red, and Chris turned his head to see Felix watching, expressionless. </p>
<p>And then he was stepping forward, towards the pyre. Chris grabbed his wrist and he stopped long enough to turn and offer him a small smile before continuing on.</p>
<p>And then Felix Targaryen vanished into the flames.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>❅</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chris stayed out by the pyre until morning broke. He didn’t know when, but he ended up asleep. </p>
<p>When he opened his eyes and let them adjust to the light, what he found shocked him to his core. </p>
<p>Felix was sat in the middle of the ashes, unharmed, but nude and covered in a layer of soot. But even then, that wasn’t the most astonishing thing. The two strange stones were now nowhere to be found, but peeking over Felix’s shoulder and out from under his bent knee were two dragons.</p>
<p>The stones hadn’t been stones at all. They were dragon eggs, and Felix had probably known the entire time. </p>
<p>A few bystanders noticed what was happening, yet Chris couldn’t care. Felix stood and the dragon on the ground climbed up his body to rest in his arms while the other remained perched on his shoulder and let out a tiny roar. </p>
<p>The people gathered around bowed to him, and Chris found himself following suit without shame.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay dragons!</p>
<p>Also, please don't hate me for Jisung, this is a GoT AU, what else would you expect?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dracarys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chris pressed his thumbs into the knots beneath Felix’s skin to rub them out. “No, of course not. That’s not how he meant for that to seem.” A moan slipped past Felix’s lips at his ministrations. “He’s just excited,” Chris finished. </p>
<p>“Everyone is excited to see dragonfire until they see it.” </p>
<p>Chris’s hands paused their movements. “Why do you say that?” </p>
<p>Felix’s head turned to the two dragons curled up together, asleep. “Because they die.” Chris trailed one of his hands up until it reached Felix’s chin. He used his grip to turn him until they were looking at each other. “I know you. You won’t use them for that.”</p>
<p>“You don’t know that.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We believe the assassin was sent by Yara Greyjoy once she learned you had left Winterfcll, Your Grace.”</p>
<p>“Yes, and Yara Greyjoy is a coward. Sending an assassin instead of coming herself and running the moment she saw the Northern army approach Storm’s End.”</p>
<p>Felix wasn’t listening, not truly. He couldn’t be bothered with it. He’d heard this same conversation almost everyday for the past week and it never went anywhere. His dragons, his <i>children</i>, never strayed far from him. One was perched on his shoulder and the other on the table before him, right between himself and Chris. </p>
<p>From the corner of his eye, he caught the movement of the commander bowing and his ears registered Chris’s voice again. “Find out for sure. If Yara Greyjoy really did send him, she’s in for hell.”</p>
<p>The commander turned and left, and Felix felt eyes on him as he raised his hand to the dragon on his shoulder. It let out a sound akin to a purr and rested its chin against his finger. “You shouldn’t have killed him,” Chris said.</p>
<p>“And why is that? Did he not deserve to die?”</p>
<p>“He did, but firstly, we could have gotten information out of him. Information about who sent him,” Chris sighed. “And second, your little show cost you the khalasar.” </p>
<p>“I have the Unsullied.”</p>
<p>Felix didn’t need to look at him to see the exasperated expression he was wearing. “And dragons, apparently.” He finally looked over to his husband, a tight smile on his full lips. “And dragons.”</p>
<p>“You knew they were dragon eggs the entire time. And you didn’t tell me,” Felix’s smile fell. “Why?” </p>
<p>“I didn’t fully trust you would let me keep them. The last time a Targaryen was given dragons, she burned an entire city down.” Chris sighed again. Deep down, Felix knew he wouldn’t have taken the eggs from him had he known, but the trust was still building. He didn’t even look upset, more disappointed than anything.</p>
<p>The dragon on the table made to turn to Felix and stopped short, facing Chris instead. It released a purring sound similar to the other and Chris reached out his hand. The dragon clambered onto him and up his arm. It wrapped itself around his neck and settled down. Chris eyed it for a second, but it just huffed out a breath and closed its eyes. “Have you named them yet?”</p>
<p>“No. I haven’t thought of any worthy names yet.” A lie. And of course Chris seemed to have caught on. </p>
<p>“There’s nothing wrong with naming them after your ancestors.” </p>
<p>Felix took in the genuine consideration on his face for a moment before turning to the dragon around his neck. From what he could tell, this one was female, but then again, it was thought that Viserion had been male, yet the eggs had come from him. He didn’t put too much thought into that. </p>
<p>She was silver, almost white, with black tipped wings and a pale beige underbelly. Her eyes were an emerald green. “Daeneri.” The dragon opened her eyes, seeming to already know that was her name, then shut them again with another huff. Satisfied, Felix turned to the dragon on his own shoulder. </p>
<p>This one seemed male. He was already much bigger than Daeneri and seemed to be the exact opposite of her. He was a deep black with silver tipped wings and the same pale belly. His eyes were blood red, and there only seemed to be one appropriate name for him. </p>
<p>“Your name will be Balerion.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>❅</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin was absolutely entranced by the dragons.</p>
<p>One afternoon while Chris was training him, Felix decided to join them, dragons on his heels, and said training was completely forgotten. Chris was a little offended that he’d been abandoned for his children (yes, Felix claimed they were as much his children as well as his own).</p>
<p>The dragons were only a few months old now but they were already the size of the larger side of small dogs. Their growth rate was staggering, to both Chris and Felix. Jeongin didn’t seem to mind very much as they crawled all over him affectionately. </p>
<p>He asked question after question, enthusiasm written all over his face. “How old do they have to be to breathe fire?” Jeongin asked between giggles as Daeneri nuzzled and sniffed at his ears. Chris felt a smile pull at his lips, his earlier offense completely vanished at the sight. Felix hummed thoughtfully. “I’m not sure,” he pulled a small chunk of raw meat from the bag he’d recently taken to carrying with himself and set it in front of Balerion, who was curled up at Jeongin’s feet. </p>
<p>The dragon perked up his head and looked at Felix expectantly. Chris wasn’t sure what he was waiting for, but it must’ve been important if he wasn’t snatching up his snack. <i>“Dracarys,”</i> Felix said gently, and Chris and Jeongin watched in awe as Balerion attempted to cough up a flame, but only managed some smoke. Felix tried again three more times but was only met with the same result. With a sigh, he took the meat back into his hand and stood up to walk to the torch Chris had brought along for the training session. “They must still be too young,” he said as he stuck his hand into the flames, meat and all. </p>
<p>Jeongin looked like he was about to faint and Chris understood why. The first time Felix had stuck his hands into fire he’d felt the same way, but every time he withdrew them completely unharmed. The case was the same this time. He drew his hand back from the torch, the meat burned to a crisp and his glove completely destroyed, but there wasn’t a single burn on Felix’s skin. Jeongin relaxed and watched as Balerion now took his snack greedily. </p>
<p>Felix repeated the process for Daeneri and Jeongin sighed dreamily. “I can’t wait to see them breathe fire,” he said. Chris saw Felix’s shoulders stiffen and his smile grow tighter than before, but Jeongin didn’t seem to notice the shift. </p>
<p>“Jeongin, back to work. You’ve had a long enough break,” Chris cut in. Jeongin whined, but carefully removed Daeneri from where she was perched on his head and picked his sword back up. </p>
<p>Later on that night, Felix still hadn’t relaxed. Chris had hoped a warm bath would help and had one drawn, but even then he could still see that tension in his shoulders from where he was seated on the bed behind him. He stood and moved to sit at the head of the stone tub, hands coming to rest on Felix’s shoulders. </p>
<p>“If he said something to offend you, I can talk to him.” </p>
<p>Felix shook his head in response, but said, “Is that how everyone sees me?”</p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“Does everyone only see me as something to make dragons breathe fire?” </p>
<p>Chris pressed his thumbs into the knots beneath Felix’s skin to rub them out. “No, of course not. That’s not how he meant for that to seem.” A moan slipped past Felix’s lips at his ministrations. “He’s just excited,” Chris finished. </p>
<p>“Everyone is excited to see dragonfire until they see it.” </p>
<p>Chris’s hands paused their movements. “Why do you say that?” </p>
<p>Felix’s head turned to the two dragons curled up together, asleep. “Because they die.” Chris trailed one of his hands up until it reached Felix’s chin. He used his grip to turn him until they were looking at each other. “I know you. You won’t use them for that.”</p>
<p>“You don’t know that.” Concern bubbled in his chest at the dullness in Felix’s eyes. “I’m going to go mad. It doesn’t matter if it’s today, tomorrow, a decade from now, or even yesterday. It’ll happen.”</p>
<p>Chris resumed his massaging when the tension returned tenfold underneath his palms. “You aren’t going to go mad. You’re… You’re aware of it, and you’re trying to stay aware of it. That makes a difference.” </p>
<p>Felix began to protest but Chris stopped him with his lips against his jaw. “You’re going to be fine, Lix. You don’t want to use them to burn cities or armies. I know you don’t.” </p>
<p>Felix’s eyes slipped shut and soft sighs escaped him as Chris grew more insistent with his kisses. Finally, <i>finally</i>, he felt the shoulders beneath his hands relax and a hand came up to grip the hair at the nape of Chris’s neck. The angle was awkward, but Felix moved to connect their lips and Chris almost whined when he stopped just a few centimeters away and opened his eyes. “I want you to promise me something,” he breathed. </p>
<p>“Anything.” </p>
<p>The hand in his hair tightened just a fraction. “Promise me that if I go mad, you’ll kill me before I can harm anyone.”</p>
<p>“Felix-” </p>
<p>“Promise.” </p>
<p>Chris sighed, his eyes moving to glance at the dragons and finding Balerion’s eyes open and staring at him expectantly. He looked back to Felix. “I promise.”</p>
<p>Satisfied, Felix finally connected their lips. What started off as innocent and reassuring quickly grew heated, Felix fully turned around in the stone tub, hands wandering until they found the hem of Chris’s shirt. It was lifted up and off, tossed aside somewhere in the room. Chris felt the crotch of his pants growing tighter by the second. In a quick movement, he had his arms around Felix’s waist and was lifting him out of the tub. Water dripped onto the floor but they didn’t have the time or patience to care. </p>
<p>Chris deposited Felix onto the bed and hands came to wrestle with the ties of his pants. It seemed Felix was feeling just as desperate as he was because he soon gave up on the ties and just tugged the offending article down. Chris hissed as the cool air hit his cock and stepped out of his pants, then crawled over Felix on the bed in nothing but his silver chain with his house crest hanging from his neck. </p>
<p>“Wait a minute,” Chris told Felix, leaning over to the bedside table, a jar of oil in his hands when he returned. Felix’s cock was already hard and he groaned when Chris ran a finger up the length. Felix moaned at the sight of him, soft and breathless.</p>
<p>“You’re so fucking hot,” Chris breathed, hands smoothing over Felix’s skin, up his thigh to his torso, and it felt good to have Felix naked against him. Felix sighed at the compliment, reached for Chris’s shoulders, kissed up his neck, sucking a bruise right under his jaw.</p>
<p>Chris’s hand slid down the length of Felix’s arm, winding into his hair, yanking Felix’s head back, neck exposed. Hot breath ghosted over his skin, Chris’s tongue licking down the column of his neck, teeth sinking in just under his adam’s apple. Felix shivered, breath caught somewhere in the back of his throat. Chris’s hand traced over the smooth ridges of Felix’s muscles, sliding up higher until he smoothed a thumb over Felix’s nipple, rubbing the hardened nub.</p>
<p>He had Felix pressed into the mattress, mouth sucking bruises over his skin until he was shaking, his stomach quivering in anticipation, legs spread apart to fit Chris between them.<br/>“You’re,” Felix started, breathes, “still not, ah, fucking me.”</p>
<p>“I always thought <i>I</i> was impatient,” Chris laughed. “But you’re something else.”</p>
<p>“I’m needy,” Felix admitted, and it rolls off of him easily, like an admission he’s made to himself countless times. Chris gave him a look, almost a little upset but he was rubbing oil over his fingers, lifting Felix’s leg up to get a better view to his entrance.</p>
<p>“You’re perfect,” Chris responded, pressing a finger to his hole, oil warmed up between his fingers, and he traced Felix’s rim over and over. “And I’m going to fuck this tight little ass of yours until you’re sobbing.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Felix breathed, pushing his ass down, urging Chris to push into him, moan low and throaty when he finally did. Chris’s finger pushed all the way in, and he set a steady pace, stroking Felix’s cock languidly as he fucked into him. When he added in the second finger, Felix whined into it, spreading his legs out wider.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Chris assured, fingers fucking into him faster and harder. Felix had Chris’s name on the tip of his tongue, voice hitching up higher as Chris’s fingers curled against his prostate and sent sparks of pleasure coursing through Felix’s body.</p>
<p>Chris had three fingers stuffed into him, leaning over Felix again, mouth on his nipple as he bit down on the nub, chain cold against Felix’s overheated skin.</p>
<p>“Going to put it in,” Chris told him and Felix only nodded, grabbing the chain to pull him close enough for a kiss, more tongue and spit than anything else.</p>
<p>Felix whined, a desperate little wail, when Chris pulled his fingers out and pressed oil into Felix’s gaping hole. It was cold and Chris can feel his ass clench against his fingers, entrance fluttering as he rasped, “Come on, put it in, please. Want your cock, Chris.”</p>
<p>Chris’s laugh was breathless, and Felix was aching to be touched but he took the lube from Chris, pouring it into his hand to warm it up. He wrapped a hand around Chris’s cock, and it jumped under his touch.</p>
<p>“That’s good, you’re good,” Chris mumbled, pushing his hand away and pressing him back down. He lined himself up with Felix’s entrance, cockhead pressing against the rim, and then he pushed past, the stretch rendering Felix speechless, tongue heavy in his mouth. “You’re so so fucking good, fuck, baby. So tight, shit.”</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Felix exhaled, Chris sliding in until he couldn’t feel anything except the burn in his ass, so full and spread apart. There was oil dripping down Felix’s ass, down his crack and everything was so slick, Chris’s hips rolling as he started slow. Felix was panting, biting down on his lip one second, tongue sweeping over the pain the next.</p>
<p>“Shit,” Chris cursed again, thrusting into Felix shallowly, and Felix wanted him to move, meeting his thrusts as he pushed back, hips raised right off the bed.</p>
<p>“Harder,” Felix shuddered, “please, fuck me hah, harder.” Chris didn’t need to be told twice, picking up speed and on his next thrust in, he slammed into Felix, chain sweeping in the air between them, hitting Chris’s chest with a thud as he fucked into Felix again.</p>
<p>“That good, baby? I want to know,” Chris asked, but he was pounding into Felix so hard, he couldn’t think straight, sobs wracking through him. He was arching off the bed, Chris’s cock pulling out of him and Felix actually heard himself cry out “no” before Chris flipped him around, face pressed into the mattress, ass in the air. He slammed back into Felix, hitting his prostate and Felix screamed, the sound muffled by the mattress but Chris was jerking his head up, a hand fisted in his hair.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you’re so tight, baby, so good, shit,” Chris groaned, and Felix couldn’t hold in his cries, louder and louder as Chris hit his sweet spot on every stroke in.</p>
<p>“Please, please, please, please,” Felix babbled, body ablaze, dull throb of pain settled at the base of his neck as Chris snapped his hips into him, head pulled back until the strain burning down his throat sizzled into pleasure. “Wanna come, Chris, please, can, can I come, please?”</p>
<p>“Such a good boy asking for permission,” Chris praised and it went straight to Felix’s cock, toes curling as he willed himself not to come right then and there.</p>
<p>“Please,” Felix sobbed, blinking back tears, throat hoarse and he was aching, aching and burning and woozy with pleasure, mouth hung open as he moaned with every thrust pounded into him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, baby, you can come, of course,” Chris soothed, letting his head go, and Felix plummeted downward, face hitting the mattress. Hands dug into Felix’s hips and he didn’t need anything else, just Chris telling him how good he felt around his cock, wet and sloppy, the squelch of oil mixing in with the slap of Chris’s balls hitting Felix’s ass. He came in thick ropes, balls tightening up as his orgasm flooded him, drowned him, body pulsing, ass clenching around Chris’s thick cock.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Chris swore, rhythm lost and Felix felt hot cum filling him up, Chris’s hips thrusting into him over and over and over again, until Felix was hissing and gasping, sensitive to every touch.<br/> They collapsed onto the bed, Chris’s weight only on Felix momentarily and he still felt so full, fuller than before, panting.</p>
<p>“How are you real?” Chris said, breathing labored and Felix didn’t have a response, tired and ready to say goodbye to the world. He felt Chris pulling out of him, whimpering at the loss, and then there was a blanket pulled over them, Chris’s arm pulling Felix in as close as possible. Felix could feel his breath at the back of his neck, small kisses pressed against his skin lulling him to sleep.</p>
<p>❅</p>
<p>“Qarth has been overtaken by slavers.”</p>
<p>Felix hadn’t been paying attention until then. “Qarth?” he asked. The commander nodded in response. Felix looked to Chris, who in turn looked to him. He must have looked horrified because a hand came and wrapped around his. “What’s wrong?” </p>
<p>“I was raised in Qarth.” Chris’s lips pressed into a thin line as he looked back to the commander. “We will send aid to Qarth. Drive the slavers out.”</p>
<p>“Your Grace, Qarth is not part of Westeros. We don’t need to-”</p>
<p>“We send aid. You’re dismissed.” The commander bowed, then turned and left the hall. Felix sat back in his seat, his hand still engulfed by Chris’s.</p>
<p>“Felix, I’m going to have to ask you-”</p>
<p>“I’m not staying here this time.” Chris sighed, the sign of the beginning of his protest but Felix kept going. “Let me go. I know the city, the people. I speak Valyrian, let me go and you stay this time. I can negotiate with them instead of fighting.” </p>
<p>Chris looked like he wanted to argue but he couldn’t find anything to say. A moment of silence passed before he said, “Fine. Okay. You can go.” He stood and Felix followed, their hands never separating. “Just… be careful.”</p>
<p>Felix’s free hand came up to rest against Chris’s cheek. “I will,” he said. That was all he got out before there were lips briefly against his and then he was being pulled into a hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>❅</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dragons hated their small cages. And Felix hated being on a ship again. Crossing the Narrow Sea made him feel sick at best and made him unable to walk at worst. But the end was going to be worth the sickness. It had to be. Qarth was not meant to be a slavers stronghold. </p>
<p>Arriving in Qarth felt like a stab to the heart. It had been years since Felix had laid eyes on the city, he’d been in Meereen for so long. It was a shadow of what it used to be. The citizens all wore collars now. Felix had sent the slavers a false message saying he was interested in buying the slaves, however. It seemed that interested them,  as they sent a young man in a collar to greet him at the gates. </p>
<p>He must have been around Felix’s age with dark hair tied at his neck and brown eyes. The man bowed as Felix and the Northern commander approached. “My master welcomes you, Felix Targaryen,” he said in the common tongue. The man offered no other conversation, and led them through the streets. Felix grew more and more horrified each step as slaves, human beings, crucifixed and beaten came into his sight. The young man seemed to notice. </p>
<p>“The Walk of Punishment is a warning, Your Grace.”</p>
<p>“To whom?”</p>
<p>“To any slave who contemplates doing whatever it was these slaves did.”</p>
<p>Felix turned to the commander as he stopped in front of one of the crucified men. “Give me your water.” He handed over the skin of water easily, looking equally as disturbed. The young man said, “This man has been sentenced to die, Your Grace.” Felix ignored him and stepped up to the man. Gently, he placed a hand on the half-unconscious man’s chin to tilt it up. </p>
<p>“Here, drink.” The man shuddered and mumbled unintelligibly, shaking his head. Dejected, Felix stepped down and handed the skin back to the commander to continue following the young man.</p>
<p>They were brought to the slavers, and after a brief conversation between them and the young man, Felix was asked, “My master would like to know how many of his slaves you would like to buy.”</p>
<p>Without a moment’s hesitation, Felix said, “All of them.”</p>
<p>The young man’s calm front broke for the first time to reveal shock. “All? Did this one’s ears mishear, Your Grace?”</p>
<p>“They did not. I would like to buy them all.”</p>
<p>The young man turned to his master and translated. The slaver spoke to him, and once he was finished the young man translated. “There are 8,000 slaves in Qarth. Is this what you mean by ‘all’?”</p>
<p>“Yes. 8,000.”</p>
<p>The slaver spoke again. “My master says you cannot afford this,” he was speaking again. “He says a ship will be worth 100. Because he is generous. The gold you have left is worth ten, but good Master will give you twenty. My master asks how you propose to pay for the remaining 7,880 remaining slaves.”</p>
<p>After a moment of thinking, Felix answered. “I have dragons. I’ll give you one.”</p>
<p>The young man looked shocked once again and turned to speak to the slaver. The man leaned forward in his chair, an equal look of shock on his face. Felix took a few steps towards him and he spoke in the common tongue. “Three dragons.”</p>
<p>“One.”</p>
<p>“Two.”</p>
<p>“One,” Felix asserted, voice tense. The slavers whispered among themselves before nodding at the young man. “They want the biggest one.”</p>
<p>“Done.” </p>
<p>“Done,” the slaver repeated. Felix turned to leave, but stopped before he took a single step. He turned back around. “I’ll take you as well, now. You’ll be your master’s gift to me. For a bargain well-struck.”</p>
<p>The young man translated to the slaver. Without a word, he smiled and allowed the young man to follow Felix out. “Do you have a name?”</p>
<p>“This one’s name is Hyunjin, Your Grace.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>❅</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, Felix returned to the slaver. Each and every slave was gathered around them, all 8,000. Hyunjin followed close behind him, as well as two Northern soldiers carrying a cage. They stopped between the slaves and the slavers. The soldiers set the cage down and Felix turned to open in.</p>
<p>Balerion emerged, hissing and now the size of a large dog, and took to the air, the chain on his leg rattling as Felix held the end of it. The crowd made sounds of surprise and the slavers all wore expressions of awe. Felix took the few steps towards the man he made the deal with and watched as he took the chain from him, handing him a whip in return.</p>
<p>Balerion was screeching desperately after him. “It is done, then? They belong to me?” Hyunjin asked the slaver, who was now holding the chain with both hands in an attempt to keep the dragon still. “It is done. You hold the whip,” Hyunjin said.</p>
<p>Felix walked towards the crowd of slaves, ignoring his child’s increasingly distressed screams. From over his shoulder he heard, “Tell the bitch his beast won’t come.” He turned his head from the slaves, gaze fixed on the slaver.</p>
<p>In Valyrian, he said, “A dragon is not a slave.” Hyunjin and the slaver wore equal looks of shock. “You speak Valyrian?”</p>
<p>“I am Felix of House Targaryen of the blood of Old Valyria. Valyrian is my mother tongue.” Expression blank, Felix turned his back to the slaver. “My people! Slay the masters, slay the soldiers, slay every man who holds a whip, but harm no child. Strike the chains off every slave you see!”</p>
<p>With his little prompting, a male slave stepped forward and snapped the neck of one of the masters, and from there more and more gained the courage to free themselves. The slaver was desperately shouting, “Kill him!” Felix only spared him one more glance before fixing his eyes on Balerion.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Dracarys.”</i>
</p>
<p>The dragon tilted his head down to the man holding him captive and set him alight. The man released the chain, screaming in pain as flames engulfed his body and he fell to the ground. Balerion freed, he swept through the skies of the entire city and incinerated every slave master he passed, dead or alive, as chaos ensued inside Qarth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>❅</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the horns sounded, Chris was outside in an instant. He ran out of the fortress just in time to see Felix cross into Winterfell. There was a man he had never seen before close behind him on his own horse, but Chris didn’t care. He had eyes only for his husband as he dismounted his white mare and all but sprinted towards him.</p>
<p>He caught Felix in his arms, showering him in kisses while the Northern soldiers released the dragons from their travel cages. “You’re alright? When I heard Qarth was burning I-” Chris trailed off, taking Felix in fully for the first time. Daeneri screeched above them and she and her brother took off to their nest they had built themselves outside the city walls before leaving. He looked into Felix’s eyes, finding them a smidge less bright than he remembered them being. </p>
<p>He put the pieces together and realized Felix may have lost part of himself in Qarth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry this took so long to update! With the holidays going on, I've been working like crazy and haven't had the time to write. Now that they're over, I promise to be more on top of everything.</p>
<p>On the other hand, history sure is rewriting itself huh? I hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So basically this is a sequel to GoT, but with Chanlix.</p><p>You can't tell me that Chan wouldn't be a Stark. He uses the wolf emoji to represent himself, how could he not be a Stark?</p><p>Also, I'm working around the plot hole of Daenerys leaving her servant alive in Qarth (she was locked in a vault but whatever, she was alive last time we saw her). This servant did sleep with Viserys, so boom. Felix Targaryen has been born. </p><p>And we're going to pretend Westeros is a very accepting country and that George RR Martin didn't kill off his only two gay characters just for the purpose of killing them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>